


Sorry if I got jaded

by JunBobert



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobert/pseuds/JunBobert
Summary: Working is not bad not unless its the reason of ur problems





	Sorry if I got jaded

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au hahahhaa hope you like it

"What happened?" Jiwon asked nonchalantly, like it doesn't matter to him.

"Us happened." Junhoe muttered "what's so hard about this Ji?" He asked stopping himself to shout, there's so many question that left on his mind. Sitting on the living room while Jiwon is infront of him scrolling through his phone not even paying attention to the younger.

"What do you mean?" Jiwon lift his brow, he's not dumb nor stupid but he wanted June to make it clear.

"What's so hard about us?" Junhoe almost whispered the last word, his eyes are on the floor he doesn't want to look at his lover.

"What're you talking about? We're doing fine." 

"Is this fine? Tell me, is it fine that we only see each other at mornings? You're coming home often." Junhoe is now standing, giving Jiwon a piercing look. 

They live on the same roof but doesn't manage to see each other in a day, Junhoe doesn't like it and its not supposed to be like this. 

Way back then when they're not living together Jiwon always walk him home to make sure his safe, he insist sometimes because he can see on Jiwon's eyes the exhaustion that he's carrying. Junhoe swear that Jiwon is the sweetest human being that he met, he was so pure and with those bunny smile no one can resist Junhoe's heart melt for those. Jiwon always fetch Junhoe and if he has more time in the morning he would accompanied him. Jiwon is the one who manage to take down the younger's guard, Junhoe's heart was hard as rock and cold as ice that no one can resist. There's this time on their first anniversary, Jiwon manage to surprised Junhoe with a cute white puppy. The latter cherished it like it was their daughter, Jiwon smiled in the view of his boyfriend carefully carrying the dog.

"She's so pretty right?" Jiwon asked as he step closer to him.

"Way more pretty, thank you." Junhoe said and gave Jiwon a quick peck, you can picture it like a happy family. 

"But you're prettier... No, I mean the prettiest." Those words made Junhoe blush a smiled curve into his lips.

Just like that you could call them relationship goals, every partners dream they did it together, they even fulfilled their dreams and achieve their goals.

Junhoe is a famous model and singer now, while Jiwon who has a screen named Bobby is a famous song writer and a rapper, they are known for their talents but since people might criticize them they hide their relationship to media and even to their fans, they need to separate for a while...

But that while became more, Junhoe can only stare at Jiwon in the morning while he's sleeping and Jiwon can only held Junhoe's hand while the younger is already on his dream land. It was hard, really hard for them that sometimes Junhoe have trust issues in Jiwon because of the rumors about him and his co-worker.

"Babe please trust me, its just a gossip that people made up." Jiwon kneel infront of Junhoe trying to win his sympathy.

"Seems true to me." He said not paying attention on the other man, but deep inside Junhoe's heart aches seeing his love sobbing infront of him.

"Please, lets not end here." Jiwon begged, Junhoe can't take it so he let Jiwon in again. He let his guards down again for Jiwon, but their problems didn't end there. Junhoe started to recieve some expensive gifts from random persons, Jiwon got jealous and burn them all.

"Why'd you do that?" Junhoe asked angrily while watching his gifts burning on the ground, he tried to spill some water on it but the fire was already strong and not easily to turn off.

"Well, I can buy you a new one and even more expensive than those." Jiwon said in bratty way, Junhoe tried to calm himself. 

"But-" he didn't continue and just sighed in defeat, he understood Jiwon and he always will.

Work became unbearable for the both of them, so many opportunities came along so they took it. Work ate their time they sometimes forgot to check on each other. Jiwon was awake all day but not coming home, Junhoe is stuck in so many fan signing events.

"Lets have some dinner."

"Can't, I need to go back on studio in 7" 

"O-okay." Just like that Jiwon left Junhoe like nothing, mornings not cold for Junhoe because Jiwon always make him some coffee... but not now, he always woke up with some pillows beside him.

"We've been together for 5years now Ji." Junhoe said still eyes on his lover "I just need your time is it that hard?" His eyes turning glassy.

"I-" Junhoe cut his words.

"You're here physically but your mind is somewhere else." Junhoe immediately wipe the tear that almost fell on his face. He sat on the sofa for a moment and listen to the silent that's taking over them.

"I-i'm sorry." That's the only thing that Jiwon said, he put down his phone and looked at Junhoe. it breaks his heart that they need come like this. "I'm really sorry." He caressed the latter's hand. 

"I don't like this Ji, I-i don't like this." Junhoe said between his sobs, he wipe his tears that keep on falling. 

"Shhh, calm down okay?" He sat beside him  and circled his arms around the younger, Junhoe struggles on breathing so Jiwon rub his back and help to wipe his tears.

"Why you're not coming home to me anymore?" Junhoe asked softly.

"I'm- its- uhmm, work is hard these days I'm sorry." Work, work, work I'm so sick of that reason Junhoe thought.

"Is it really work?"

"Y-yes."

"Tell me, do you have a new work?" 

"No, why'd you asked?" Jiwon was puzzled he doesn't change his career or even tell Junhoe that he will find new job.

"Oh, I thought your new Job was working on Hanbin's body." Jiwon widened his eyes, he remove his arms from Junhoe.

"WHAT?!" 

"I know everything Ji, I'm maybe dumb but atleast my last brain cells work." Jiwon curse under his breath, this is not supposed to be like this.

"You got it all wrong." He tried to defend himself.

"I've seen you together, I was supposed to surprise you that day." He sob again, he can picture everything on his mind. Its like yesterday even tho he knew it for a month now. "But I guess I'm the one who's surprised." 

"I'm drunk that day." He stood up.

"I know you Ji, your not that stupid even if you're drunk." 

"It was just a mistake, I-" 

"You didn't even bother to tell me." Junhoe said his voice is now shaking. "Ever since you worked with Hanbin you forgot that there's someone waiting for you to come home... Ji I'm still here always waiting for you." And tears escaped from his eyes again but this time he didn't wipe it. "At first I ignored it, I keep on my mind that maybe, Just maybe you're too busy." He lowered his head, there's so many tears that stained the carpet.

"Its just... you're too busy and Hanbin is always there for me."

"Is that even a reason? I'm here too but you chose his company than me." Junhoe's heart is like stabbing again and again, hearing it from Jiwon was worst than he thought. The night that he supposed to surprised Jiwon was sleepless for Junhoe, He's longing for his partner's warmth again hoping that Jiwon would come home and cuddle with him to forget everything but as expected Jiwon didn't.

"Lets end this Ji." 

That words crushed Jiwon into pieces, he didn't expect that.

"Maybe 5years is enough." Junhoe sighed.

"No no please, I will make it up to you. Junhoe please Trust me again." Tears streamed down on Jiwon's face, he tried to reach for Junhoe's hand but the younger is fast to avoid it.

"Ji... I don't know, I heard that a few years ago. Trust you again and again but what happened?" Junhoe's brows furrowed "I'm tired." Just like that, Jiwon's world was crumpled. Never once crossed on his mind that Junhoe will get tired. "I just asked you to hold me tight, what's so hard about that?" He asked Jiwon.

"Please babe." Jiwon is now sobbing hard this time he successfully got Junhoe's hand, he squished it a little. Junhoe looked at the clocked that's been hung on the wall. He leaned on Jiwon that's on the ground kneeling.

"Kiss me as if its your last." Junhoe pulled Jiwon into a hot kiss while tears dripping down, they both savor it for a minute. Junhoe broke the kiss but still foreheads are attached on each other, they both pant hard.

"You're my last love." 

Junhoe got jaded.

 

THE END


End file.
